


Song for a great satan

by Makitasama



Series: Vocaloid [7]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Horror, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Não posso falar mais nada, além de "tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo- tetta- tetta- Warner"
Series: Vocaloid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649128
Kudos: 1





	Song for a great satan

Não sei bem como que eu entrei aqui, muito menos como que eu descobri um castelo preto, um castelo que mais parece dos contos de terror. Agora penso se eu deveria ter mudado a minha rota quando senti algo ruim, uma aura horrível, contudo não tenho mais como fugir ou serei comida pelo castelo.

Se eu nada posso fazer, começarei a cantar e quem sabe ele me deixe sair aos poucos, depois de comer outros seres que fazem parte dessa cadeia alimentar estranha, desse local estranho, dessa área estranha, estranho.

— Estranho. — A voz veio de um local obscuro, talvez da floresta que tem no resto da rota, mas pode ser que o castelo fale também.

— Estranho demais.

— Estranho demais. — Ao terminar de falar ouvi aquela boca mexer da mesma maneira que eu, falando as mesmas palavras que eu, deixando-me amedrontada.

Aos poucos notei que esse castelo não me deixava sair mais daquele ponto, impedindo-me de ir embora igual eu desejei há pouco tempo. Isso é uma prisão sem eu ter o que fazer e como sair, mas deve ter algum jeito.

Então eu notei que outras criaturas apareceram, contudo ele não as imitou e preferiu comê-las depois que o predador final comeu todas as presas. Agora vejo que ele está babando, obrigando-me a limpar esse líquido nojento com o meu único pano, aquele que eu havia trazido apenas para fazer um piquenique com meus amigos.

Comecei a perceber que não valeria mais a pena fazer qualquer movimento, logo deitei e ele deitou junto a mim. Eu levantei e ele levantou. Eu chorei e ele chorou. Até que eu senti algo ruim dentro de mim, como se o castelo tivesse roubado a minha alma, bem, deve ser por isso que eu canto para um demônio.

Sem que eu pudesse realizar qualquer ato, notei que a minha íris tinha ficado totalmente preta, tal qual o fundo dos meus olhos, até mesmo a parte branca. Além do meu corpo ter ficado igual ao de uma boneca de pano, apenas sentindo meu coração bater, pois a dor que eu antes possuía, agora não existe mais.

Já que fui possuída por ele, comecei a cantar para ver se pelo menos isso me garantia a minha alma.

— tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo-tetta- tetta- Warner — As minhas palavras já não eram mais as mesmas, muito menos meu jeito de pensar, fazendo-me perceber que a volta era impossível, a ponto de ele me comandar para que eu trouxesse mais pessoas ao seu reino.

— tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo-tetta- tetta- Warner — O tom de voz dele era idêntico ao meu, até mesmo havia tons de amarelo, os tons do meu cabelo quando ainda eram visíveis.

Sem ter qualquer opção, sai da área de controle desse objeto e peguei crianças, já que adultos não seriam fáceis de digerir. Peguei idosos por eles já serem mais fracos. Também, antes que eles fossem mortos, continuava a cantar e deixava em seus celulares, em suas casas, a nossa música para que quando outro humano chegasse, fosse possuído no mesmo instante.

— tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo-tetta- tetta- Warner — As letras combinadas davam mais sabor ao alimento, sem contar que me impediam de virar a próxima vítima. Foi quando ouvi meu celular tocar. Era minha amiga. Minha amiga humana. Minha amiga que não sabia de nada. Minha amiga que viraria mais uma vítima dele, pois eu não sou mais eu.

Fui direto ao local e dei-a como mais um sacrifício da minha vida. Fui direto ao local e peguei todos. Quanto mais humanos eu conseguir, vivo mais, até virar um castelo amarelo pálido.

— Por quê?! — Os gritos, os choros, eu não ouvia, entretanto continuava a cantar e a limpar toda a baba daquele demônio.

— tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo-tetta- tetta- Warner — Mais gritos e mais choros, lágrimas que molhavam a terra, ossos que virariam fósseis desses humanos tolos. Enquanto isso, mantenho o ciclo para que algum dia, eu possa ser um demônio tão bom quanto ele. E quem sabe nós não vamos ter outros servos que virarão castelos? Por enquanto sou apenas uma humana tola, que perdeu a alma, que virou escrava e agora tenho alucinações, vejo demônios, faço tudo errado, mas vivo. A minha alma quem sabe um dia não virará de outra pessoa, afinal, alguém vai acabar com esse prédio.

— tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo-tetta- tetta- Warner

— tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo-tetta- tetta- Warner

— tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo-tetta- tetta- Warner

Canto sem parar até que a minha voz acabe, até que eu degrade nesse ambiente sem comida, sem terras férteis.

— tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo-tetta- tetta- Warner

— tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo-tetta- tetta- Warner

— tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo-tetta- tetta- Warner

— tottenshan ton poppopopo- fu pye pa po hohhohoho- deiominnya no-mo-tetta- tetta- Warner


End file.
